Harry Potter and the Imitations
by Quiet Leaf
Summary: Snape was stirring his cauldron . . . when something unexpected happened. And Luna Lovegood is the only one who isn't affected. Rated T just in case. Don't expect me to update too often, I tend to get writers block more often than I'd like. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter was a very unusual bo- Stop! We're not doing that, Mind, this happens at Hogwarts during Harry's fifth year. **

**Dear Reader: I've never written a Harry Potter fic, so… Yeah… **

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Harry Potter. Only sort of though, since I don't think I could handle the publicity.**

* * *

Prologue:

Snape stood, stirring his cauldron and muttering furiously. "That's the last straw, you old fool, I've been here long enough to have returned your favor. Tonight you will be put out of commission- Hopefully for good." He continued muttering, adding beetle eyes to the mixture in his cauldron. He had no idea what the result was going to be, but he hoped it would be poisonous. He also had no idea where his rage at Dumbledore was come from, but it was propelled him to do this, and he was writing down the instructions for this on a piece of parchment, just in case. _I'll have to get an excuse to give Potter a detention_, Snape thought, _he can be my test subject._

The contents of the cauldron started to rise, but Severus made that which was going to fall out of it go back in and compressed it with a couple lazy flicks of his wand, as he had been doing every five minutes for almost an hour.. _It won't matter whether or not Potter dies, just one more target out of my way. He is of no use to the wizarding world if the Dark Lord is not coming back, and no one will ever know that it was I who killed the Boy Who Lived._

He turned away from his cauldron to sift through a box of ingredients that had been stolen by Mundungus Fletcher. Snape had gotten the ingredients back, but had been enraged to find the ingredients mixed and unorganized in any way. Anyway, turning away from the cauldron was a big mistake.

As Severus turned away, the compressed contents of it slowly began to thin and the cauldron was turning into a fine powder. By the time Snape had turned back to his cauldron, it had been reduced to a pile of black dust, which was dissolving into the potion. The contents of the former cauldron had put out the fire, and the heat from it had started to dissolve the liquid. "This can't be good." Severus tried to avoid breathing in the evaporated liquid, but unfortunately, he couldn't see it.

Once the potion had evaporated completely, he began to clean up- when behind him he heard a sneer. "You think _you _can make _potions?_"

Severus Snape whipped around, and there, sitting in _his_ chair, was…

Severus Snape.

* * *

**How was it? As you saw, that was only the prologue, but **_**PLEASE**_ **give me feedback, it's my first Harry Potter fanfiction, as I said.**

**-A Leaf in the Wind**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know some of you got the idea that I'm doing Evil!Snape, but he was actually just angry, kinda just snapped. :) Sorry, Robin Rani, I know Snape's one of your favorite characters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were starting down to potions, having finished lunch, but half-way down the steps to the dungeon, they heard footsteps behind them. This was not such an unusual thing, they _did_ take this class with others, after all. When Harry looked around, however, it was quite unusual indeed.

There behind him, was himself. "Ron! Hermione!"

"What is is, Harry?" Hermione asked, looking around, and saw herself. She dropped her books with a high shriek, then picked them up again. "But Harry… How? What?"

"I don't know!"

"What the bloody hell are you talking abou- Ah!" Ron had just turned around as well. "What? Harry? You're right there… But you're right there… How-"

"I don't know!"

Next came the moment when they noticed how particularly loud and full the corridor had become. Others had arrived, and behind them were more of themselves, and more students were noticing the strange happening as they got closer to the potions classroom.

"Maybe we should go to Dumbledore?" Hermione suggested nervously. "I've never read about anything like this before…"

"Yeah," Ron agreed.

"Wait, what if it's coming from the potions classroom? I bet Snape caused this. we should keep going." At this point they had nearly reached the classroom, so the other two agreed.

Once they had entered, almost everything was normal. Snape was glancing at the door to his private stores every few seconds, and when the Golden Trio sat down, their copies tried to sit on them. "No! You can't sit on me!" Harry exclaimed. The other Harry's face turned bright red. "I know!"

A similar case was happening with Ron, though Hermione's was completely different. "You can't sit here, er- Hermione, sit here next to me."

"Of course, I'm sorry, though it would have made sense if you had just moved out of my way."

Harry number one and Ron number two both stared, both ignoring their yelling copies.

"Silence!" The entire class (save Neville's copy, who was apparently too stupid to know what to do) turned to Snape, who stared around at the class trying to figure out what he should do about this situation. "All of you… Imitations-" He was interrupted by a loud bang. The store room door had just flown open, and out came Snape.

Harry groaned. He had quickly come to the conclusion that the copies personalities were multiplied by a considerable amount. Which meant this class was about to go horribly wrong- Well, more horribly wrong than it was now.

"Listen up, class. As you are all miserable idiots-" at this he sent a nasty glance at Neville's copy. "-You will all be working on the same cauldron." He waved a wand and a very large cauldron appeared on Snape one's desk.

An audible groan rose from the whole class. This was going to be a long lesson.

* * *

**I hope no one was out of character! So, yeah, I'm still kinda easing into the whole humor thing on this, but don't worry, there's going to be some Umbridge bashing. :)**

**-A Leaf in the Wind**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! There are some bits taken directly from the book in this chapter, be warned! Okay, on with the story-I'm-feeling-a-little-more-relaxed-about-writing!**

**Disclaimer that is not as awesome as Prussia: I do not own the awesomer than Prussia Harry Potter series.**

* * *

_Draco's POV_

The class would have left the potions classroom in an outrage, if not for the confusion surrounding all of them. Two Snapes? What was more, two of _everyone?_ It was ridiculous, and impossible. Draco Malfoy could be heard muttering, "just wait till my father hears about this…" if you listened hard enough. He was obviously revolted by the fact that his favorite professor- albeit a copy of the original- had forced him to work with _mudbloods_ of all things. He would rather of had to do it with Buckbeak the hippogriff. On second thought, maybe not, but it was one of the best ways to describe how he felt about this.

The class had ended when the cauldron had melted into a blob, much like Neville's in his first year, and the potion had fortunately dissolved. They had escaped the boils, this lesson.

(Narrator POV)

Next on the schedule for the fifth year Gryffindors was… Umbridge. Or rather, Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA). The very idea was horrifying. From what they'd seen, she was a stuffy toad who was strict (and not in a good way) and just… Pink and frilly was the only way to describe it- I mean _her_.

They filed into clas looking a little disgruntled, but settled down. Dumbridge was already sitting at her desk in the pink cardigan from the night before and the same velvet bow on top of her head. "Well, good afternoon!"

There were a few mumbled "Good afternoon" in reply.

"Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge. "_That _won't do now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply, 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they chanted back at her.

"There, now," said Professor Umbridge sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please." She glanced over her shoulder at a closet. A few students followed her gaze, but most of the class exchanged gloomy looks; the order "wands away" had never yet been followed by a lesson they had found interesting. Harry shoved his wand inside his bag and pulled out quill, ink, and parchment. Professor Umbridge opened her handbag, extracted her own wand, which was an unusually short one, and tapped the blackboard with it. But just then, there came a rattling from the closet, and professor Umbridge came tumbling out looking rather flustered. "Well," she said in an extremely high pitched and girly voice. "I don't see the reasoning of being locked inside a broom closet."

It was then that Professor Umbridge #1 seemed to notice that all of the children seated before her had copies standing in the back of the room. "Well- Ah- The humiliation, you see, er-"

Professor Umbridge #2 cut her off. "This won't do, no, this won't do at all. Dolores, you teach the class back there." She gestured to the back of the room where the copies were mumbling among themselves, except for Neville's copy, who was staring at the ceiling with an absent and confused expression on his face, having forgotten who he was, where he was, how he got there, and why he had ended up there in the first place.

Umbridge (*cough* Dumbridge *cough*) nodded numbly and trotted to the back of the classroom, and Umbridge #2 took to the desk.

* * *

**There you have it… Hehe… Please give meh feedback. It guilt trips me into writing, plus, everyone loves reviews. :) Sorry for shortness. The lesson with Dumbridge #2 will continue next chapter.**

**-A Leaf Made through Alchemy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, I wasn't feeling the humor when I wrote this. :/ I think I need to write a serous fic or something, let it all out… Oh well, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Umbridge #2 smiled sweetly down at them. "Now, class, seeing as you've had a disorganized and confusing four years of incompetent teachers that did not use Ministry approved methods, I think it would be good to go back to the beginning, don't you?" She tapped the blackboard, and on it appeared;

_Defense Against the Dark_

_Arts_

_A Return to Basic Principles_

"Please copy down the following." She tapped the blackboard again, and the first message vanished and was replaced by:

_Course aims:_

_Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

_Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can be legally used._

_Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._

For a couple of minutes the room was full of the sound of scratching quills on parchment. When everyone had copied down Professor Umbridge #2's three course aims she said, "Has everybody got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory _by Wilbert Slinkhard?" She continued without waiting for replies. "Good. Please turn to page five and read chapter one, 'basics for beginners.' There will be no need to talk."

The book was desperately dull, quite as bad as listening to Professor Binns. Harry felt his concentration sliding away from him; he had soon read the same line half a dozen times without taking in more than the first few words. Several silent minutes passed.

Next to him Ron was absentmindedly turning his quill over and over in his fingers, staring at the same spot of the page. Harry looked to his right and received a surprise to shake him out of his stupor. Hermione had not even opened her copy of _Defensive Magical Theory. _She was staring fixedly at Professor Umbridge #2 with her hand in the air.

After several more minutes had passed, Harry was not the only one watching Hermione. When over half the class were staring at Hermione rather than their books, Professor Umbridge #2 seemed to decide that she could ignore the situation no longer. "Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" she asked Hermione in an extremely high and girly voice.

"Not about the chapter, no."

Harry noticed Umbridge #2's gaze hardening. "Well, we're _reading_ just now," said Professor Umbridge, irritation all but spilling off her.

"I've got a query about your course aims."

"Detention Miss-?"

"H-Hermione Granger."

"Detention, Miss Granger." Professor Umbridge #2's smile was horribly sweet, her voice shrill. "Now, sit down. You will meet me after class and we shall arrange your punishment.

Hermione obliged, looking crestfallen and a little upset.

Harry felt anger bubbling up inside him. He was about to stand up and defend the brainy but too-narrow-minded-to-realize-that-nargles-are-real teen, but before he could even twitch there came a noise from the back of the room. "Hem-hem."

The class turned to look at Umbridge #1, who was trying to keep Neville #2 from falling on her repeatedly. "If I may, isn't this supposed to be _my _class? And isn't it _me_ who's supposed to be teaching?"

Umbridge #2 looked at Umbridge #1 in critical manner. "You are teaching, Dolores." She gestured to the Imitations behind Umbridge #1.

"Ah, yes, but I should be teaching _these_ children." She waved her wand at the Originals,**(1)** causing a lock of Lavender Brown's hair to go up in flames. Umbridge #1 continued to talk while Lavender tried desperately to put out her hair before the flame reached her head. "I think it would be more fitting for you to teach these ones." She waved her wand at the Imitations, causing a lock of Lavender #2's hair to go up in flames.

Umbridge #2 plastered a wide smile on her face and began to speak while Lavender #2 tried desperately to put out the flame before it reached her oh-so-beautiful face. "Ah, but that's where you're wrong. My intelligence level is much higher than yours, and being so, I know how to, ah, _handle this appropriately_." She smiled her sickening sweet smile. "Now, if you would, teach your class, Longbottom appears to be in desperate need of assistance, as his intelligence is that of a toads."

Harry had to hold back a laugh. _Looked in a mirror recently, Umbridge?_ From the look on almost everyone's faces, he was guessing that they were thinking the same thing. It occurred to him to look at Umbridge #1's face to see if she had realized just how much she looked like a toad. Judging by her tomato red face which had for a moment held a smirk, he guessed she had thought the same thing before realizing that if this was her copy, that meant she looked the same as #2.

"Why- How dare-" She spluttered for words before turning back to the Imitations with a furious expression.

Meanwhile, Umbridge #2 turned back to the Originals. "Continue reading please."

Harry glanced at Hermione to see if she was alright, and she seemed fine, so he went back to trying to read that horrid book. Back to reading the same line, over, and over, and over, and over…

It seemed that Hermione was living up to her House, because when Harry glanced up, her hand was back in the air.

Professor Umbridge II looked up. "Yes?"

"Professor, when will we be _using_ magic?"

Umbridge the second listened to her question with an expression that implied the meaning that she gave it in reply. "_Use_ magic?" she said with her high and girlish laugh. "I can't imagine a situation to arise in my classroom that would cause you the need to _use_ magic!"

"But Professor, what about situations that arise outside the classroom?" Harry said.

"Your hand is not up, Mr. Potter."

He thrust his hand into the air.

"There is nothing out there, who can you think of that would harm a bunch of innocent children?"

"Oh, I dunno, maybe _Lord Voldemort_?"

Almost the entire class gasped, and then there was a death cold silence. "Detention, Mr. Potter, and ten points from Gryffindor. You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead," Umbridge #2 began, her tone smooth. "This is a lie."

"So Cedric Diggory just dropped dead of his own accord, did he?"

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident!"

"It was murder."

More silence, then, "Come here, Mr. Potter, dear."

Harry stood up, kicking his chair, which almost knocked Lavender out of her seat, and marched up to the front of the classroom, where Umbridge II was scribbling on a bit of pink parchment. Unfortunately, it burst into flames (Harry noticed Dean smirking out of the corner of his eye) and she had to get a new one. After writing the same message on this one, she sealed it with magic and a kitten wax stamp and handed it to Harry. "Take this to Professor McGonagall, please."

Harry had to keep himself from tearing the paper into pieces. Instead, he tore off the kitten wax stamp once he had left the classroom, and stormed off towards the Gryffindor head's office.

* * *

**1) The Imitations also have copies of wands.**

**There you have it! Okay, hopefully Luna will make an appearance soon. That'll be fun.**

**Sorry if anyone disliked me using Lavender as a Ginny pig. ^-^; I needed to insert humor, and it wasn't happening. Anywayyy the next chapter will involve Peeves because Harry encounters him outside of McGonagall's office. Did the potion affect the poltergeist? Hm…**

**I changed my username **_**again**_**! I wanted it to be leafdapple3 again, although I capitalized the first letter.**

**Please review! It will make me happy, and you will all receive a reply if you ask questions!**

**-Leafdapple3**


	5. Chapter 5

**-And so the chapter came to be. Oh, I was telling someone all about how I wrote this! JK, now, onwards!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Harry stormed through the corridors to McGonagall's office, barely watching where he was going, and walked slap into Peeves the Poltergeist, who was juggling several inkwells. The problem was… There was two of him. Great.

"Why, it's Potty Wee Potter!" the two Peeves' cackled, each allowing two of the inkwells to fall to the ground where they smashed and spattered the walls with ink; Harry jumped backward out of the way with a snarl. "Watch it!"

The poltergeists cackled, and Peeves #2 dropped an inkwell on Harry's head. Said boy growled and muttered a quick "_scourgify_" to get rid of the mess and continued to his head of House's office, but the two Peeves' followed him. "Oh, Crackpots feeling cranky!" they exclaimed in unison. "Potty Wee Potter is a loony wee lad," #1 started, and #2 continued. "He entered a tournament, now he's gone mad!"

"SHUT UP!" A door to his left flew open and Professor McGonagall emerged. She appeared to be pushing something back into her office. "Mr. Potter, why aren't you in class?"

"I've been sent to see you, Professor," Harry answered.

"Ah, well- grunt- I'm afraid this isn't the best time, Potter."

Harry frowned. "Professor, there wouldn't happen to be another one of you in there, would there? One that's more strict?" He said nervously. The school didn't need another McGonagall running around school- Although he was guessing that wouldn't be the right way to describe McGonagall striding briskly down a corridor.

McGonagall looked a little uncomfortable as she pushed whatever it was back into her office before it could escape. "Yes…"

"Well, that won't be a problem, because everyone else has a copy of themselves too."

The professor raised an eyebrow. "Please don't tell me Dolores…"

"Yes, her too."

McGonagall groaned. "Very well, you may come in." She opened the door wider and Harry walked in, handing her the pink note from Umbridge. Before it reached the professor's hand, however, it was snatched out of the air by another. Harry looked to his left, and standing there were two McGonagalls. The one who Harry assumed to be #2 was reading the note, and #1 was looking a little frustrated. "Is it true that you yelled at Professor Umbridge?"

"Yes."

"You called her a liar?"

"Yes."

"You told her He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back?"

"Yes."

#2 frowned. "Have a biscuit, Potter." She pushed a tartan tin towards him.

Harry blinked. "Have - what?"

"Have a biscuit!"

"But-"

"HAVE A BISCUIT!"

This McGonagall seemed hot tempered. Then again, #1 sort of did, too.

Harry nervously took a Ginger Newt from the tin and took a bite.

"And sit down."

He sat.

"Potter, you need to be careful!"

Harry swallowed his mouthful of Ginger Newt and stared at her. Her tone was not at all what he was used to; it was not brisk, crisp, or stern; it was low and anxious and... much angrier than usual. He shrank back against his seat and watched her, noticing #1 moving forward out of the corner of his eye. "This could cost you more than detention! What if you got kicked off the Quidditch team? We'd never win!"

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. McGonagall was freaking out over _Quidditch?_ Though, now that he thought about it, this made sense. If the personalities of Originals were multiplied in Imitations, then that would make McGonagall #2 a Quidditch fanatic, as #1 was fond of the game.

"Minerva!" #1 scolded, looking a little awkward. Harry guessed that it was because she was addressing herself. "This is not the time to have an emotional breakdown about Quidditch, this is much more serious."

"You're right," #2 declared as she wiped non-existent tears from her eyes. "This is much more serious. Potter! This could cost you much more than detention, I don't think Dolores would mind knocking off all the Gryffindor House points!" At this point the professor looked ready to collapse from desperation.

"Minerva!" Minerva scolded again.

"You're right, this is no time to be breaking down over the most important House rivalries in the school." Minerva straightened herself out and tried to look dignified. "Potter-" And then the bell rang. #1 sighed. "Get going, Potter. I expect you to be more well behaved from now on." She snatched the pink slip from Minerva's hand and read it quickly. "And you have detention with Professor Umbridge for a week."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but was shoved out the door before he could do so and swept along with the rest of the students.

* * *

**Peeves was doubled! Minerva's troubled! Trelawney's next! Okay, in the book they had Divination before DADA, but I twisted the schedule for my own purposes. ^-^**

**Did I fool you, leef? Did I? Or no? Because when you said you were starting to suspect Peeves had been doubled, I was trying to come up with a cover story. So I just kinda said, "Huh?" and tried not to laugh. :P This was IRL, BTW, for those of you who weren't there. It was just me and leef, after all… Me pestering her to write while reading instead… Hehe. Okay, done with that.**

**Hm… A double of Trelawney… *starts planning her lesson***

**-Leafdapple3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! So, what has it been, a month? Yeah… Sorry… You can blame writers block, I had it on all my stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Good day," said Professor Trelawney in her usual misty, dreamy voice, and Harry broke off, looking to see if there was a copy of the Divination teacher. "And welcome back to Divination. I am, of course, being followed by an imitation of myself, as I'm sure you all are as well." **(1)**

Harry glanced around, taking note of the Imitations. Neville's was no where to be seen. Maybe it had gotten lost, or trapped its (_his,_ he corrected himself) foot in a trick step.

"Of course, I foretold this would happen, but I refuse to meddle with things of the future and refrained from telling any of the staff members." The mistiness of her voice rose in… Volume? As the word "future" left her mouth. Behind her, her copy was almost floating, bumping into things several times, with her eyes misted over behind her enormous glasses. "On your tables you will find copies of _The Dream Oracle_, by Inigo Imago." She went on to explain dream interpretation as an important part of Divination as it could show up in their O.W.L.s, then told them to read the introduction and carry on.

The other Trelawney, meanwhile, told Lavender(s) that she was sorry she was unable to forewarn her about her hair burning, as she had seen it with her inner eye, and that next time she would try to get to her before it was too late. Lavender(s) forgave her, of course, and said she fully understood that it was bad to meddle with time.

Ron let out a snort of barely concealed laughter and followed Harry's actions by leafing through his copy of _The Dream Oracle_ until he reached page five. He had scarcely read the first paragraph before he realized he was being watched and put the stupid thing down. Looking around, he discovered that it was not in fact he who was being watched, but Harry. And he was being watched by Professor Trelawney the II.

A moment later, the mentioned boy looked up, also noticing the stare coming from the copy of our favorite Divination teacher.

Misted eyes coming back into reality, said woman stood and "floated" over to them. "My dear," she said, snatching away Ron's text book. "What was your last dream?"

"Um…" Harry exchanged a glance with Ron. "I… I dreamed I was at my Aunt and Uncle's house and my cousin was chasing me."

The Professor stared at a page of _The Dream Oracle_ with an expression of slightly fake looking shock. "My dear… Oh you poor child… This means… You will be killed over the course of the Christmas holidays by someone you hold dear…"

Harry blinked. "My relatives and I aren't very close."

It was Trelawney's turn to blink. "Oh- ah-"

Just then the original Trelawney swooped down on them. "What do we have here?" She snatched away Harry's copy of _The Dream Oracle_ and began flipping through the pages. "Tell me, what was your most recent dream?" she asked Ron.

"I was… Uh… Playing Quidditch with my brothers! Yeah, that's it…"

Trelawney gasped. "My dear… This means… You will be killed at the next Quidditch match by someone whom you loath."

"Wouldn't surprise me if I was assasinated by Malfoy while no one was paying attention," Ron muttered.

Harry chuckled as the two Professors shuffled away and he continued to read. "We shall see."

Once they had both read the introduction, Harry looked up. "So… I suppose since the Trelawneys already predicted our futures we don't have to do anything." Ron nodded and looked around. Apparently Neville's toad was going to die tomorrow after someone's cat found it lurking in a corner of the dungeons during Potions.

Neville almost looked relieved, but the dominant emotion was terror.

Harry shook his head, having followed Ron's gaze.

After a while, Trelawney #1 called for the end of class and assigned a month's dream diary as homework and dismissed them.

Let's just say that getting down the ladder was a bit of a struggle for everyone.

* * *

**1- The original text was similar, being "And welcome back to Divination. I have, of course, been following your fortunes most carefully over the holidays," and so on.**

**Hope you enjoyed that! It was very fun to write.**

**-Leafdapple3**


	7. Chapter 7

**H-hello? *looks around* Please don't kill me for not updating in three-and-a-half months . . . you see, I was lazy, and then I got writers block, and I had to go on a road trip, near the end of which my computer broke, the when my mom **_**finally**_ **got down to fixing it, she had to order two parts and wait for those to arrive and **_**then**_ **we had to go on a camping trip, and some other stuff, so it didn't get fixed until yesterday and I found out that I had seventy-five fanfictions updates to read.**

**So, no killing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Dinner in the Great Hall that night was not a pleasant experience for Harry. Or anyone else, for that matter. The news about his shouting match with Umbridge had traveled, and more concerning was the fact that the Imitations had spread all throughout Hogwarts.

The Imitations of the Weasley twins seemed to have overheard a conversation about the Lavenders' hair being set on fire, and could be spotted dousing their heads with cold water. And that was only a portion of the chaos.

Dumbledore's Imitation was persistently offering Snape's copy lemon drops, which he was was refusing with venom, food was flying, there were shouting matches, normal chats, and whispers, not to mention Umbridge the II's constant "hem-hem"s.

"Oh, let's get out of here," Hermione growled, pulling herself to her feet. Harry and Ron followed her, pushing through the crowded room until they made it to the mostly quiet corridor. It was a wonder that no one else had followed their example. Perhaps the first years were being pushed around too much to make it out . . .? If so, Harry felt sorry for them.

Along the way to the common room, they helped Neville pull his copy's foot out of a trickstep while half listening to their Imitations' conversation about Chocolate Frog Cards. Upon reaching their dormitories, they discovered that the four poster beds had been transformed into double-bunks. Ron and Ron 2 had a rather heated argument about who would get the top bunk while Hermione(s) just accepted the situation and her second allowed her Original to keep her place on the bottom, which was exactly what said person wanted. Harry's Imitation decided that logically he would not receive dreams from Voldemort as he was just a copy, so it was only right to let his Original have the bottom in case he happened to have a dream and roll off the bed. Neville left his copy on the bottom bunk and claimed the top as his own.

It was the end of an exhausting day, and our favorite Boy Who Lived barely heard Dean and Seamus enter the room as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The following day dawned just as leaden and rainy as the previous one. Hagrid was still absent from the table at breakfast - not that anyone had time to think about that. The chaos this morning was much more subdued compared to dinner the night before. Sleepy students dragged their feet to their tables while Fred and George, plus their Imitations, who they seemed to adore after they had given them de-aging potions, were bouncing around as lively as ever. Needless to say, the Lavenders, and the Parvartis since they happened to be holding a conversation, were soaked the moment they entered the Great Hall.

"But on the plus side, no Snapes today," Ron said bracingly.

Charms was spent listening to the Imitations obnoxious chatter while the Flitwicks attempted to make a speech about O.W.L.s. When everyone settled down, they spent over an hour practicing Summoning Charms, which, as you probably know, caused even more chaos.

Hermione's copy summoned all the pillows at the first chance she got, and all the other students started trying to summon them from her, causing them to crash into others who let out startled yelps or angry yells.

It was the same, though not quite as bad, in Transfiguration. McGonagall lectured them about the tests, then set them to work on Vanishing Spells. Again, Hermione's double was the cause of most of the chaos. She had attempted, and almost succeeded, in vanishing the original Hermione. McGonagall almost deducted points, but decided that it would be useless and swatted the Imitation over the head with her wand. Meanwhile, the teacher's copy was sitting at the desk grading papers from previous classes.

By the time they made it to Care of Magical creatures, Harry's head was aching, and he was sure he wasn't the only one. He was sure because Ron was complaining about a headache the whole way down to Hagrid's cabin. Which only made Harry's worse.

"Everyone here?" barked Professor Grubbly-Plank, once all the Slytherins and Gryffindors had arrived. "Let's crack on then - who can tell me what these things are called?" She indicated the heap of twigs in front of her. Hermione's hand shot into the air. Behind her back, Malfoy did a buck-toothed imitation of her jumping up and down in eagerness to answer a question. Which was actually quite accurate, in the case of her copy. By the end of class, Harry's hand was bleeding from gripping his Bowtruckle too hard, and he was feeling thoroughly displeased with Malfoy and his minions for insulting Hagrid. His Imitation had been given detention for punching Malfoy in the face, though, so all was well, for the most part.

The locks of the Lavenders' hair that had been set on fire had been cut off by the Bowtruckles during class.

They set out for Herbology, waiting for the fourth year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors to file out of the greenhouses. Among the last of the students to trickle out of the was Luna Lovegood. As she drifted over to them, they took in her appearance.

She had the same dreamy expression as always, and was wearing a butterbeer cork necklace and what appeared to be radishes for earrings. "Hello, Harry."

"Hi, Luna. Where's your copy?"

"Copy?" She looked around vaguely. "I don't have one. I see that you do." She peered behind them.

Ron's mouth dropped open. "Why don't you have one?"

She smiled. "Why, the nargles of course. They tend to have that effect on some people." She then turned around and walked to the castle.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged a glance. "Well," Hermione breathed, "I suppose Luna can't get any odder than she already is."

* * *

**Luna has finally made her appearance! What a relief. I also managed to stop Harry from having an argument with Seamus. :D**

**This chapter almost reached 1,000 words. Lucky me. It would have gone on longer, but that seemed like an appropriate place to stop. Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts!**

**-Leafdapple3**


End file.
